


the soft side of the sponge

by kogaritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Kisses, allusions to blood drinking, hand holding, post-sleepover lovefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/kogaritsu
Summary: “Still kickin’, Ritchii?” Koga tipped his head down to kiss the crown of Ritsu’s head, thumb rubbing gentle circles underneath his shoulder blade.“Mmm.” Ritsu nodded, nuzzling his face against Koga’s neck, “You’re warm..”





	the soft side of the sponge

**Author's Note:**

> ritsukoga is so nice and im not great at writing super sweet fluffy things while keeping them interesting, but this is what they deserve

“Still kickin’, Ritchii?” Koga tipped his head down to kiss the crown of Ritsu’s head, thumb rubbing gentle circles underneath his shoulder blade. 

“Mmm.” Ritsu nodded, nuzzling his face against Koga’s neck, “You’re warm..”

They’d been awake for almost an hour already, sharing only the warmth under the blankets and a brief brush of lips. It was as good a way to waste time as any. With a short rumble of laughter, Koga shifted to roll onto his back, coaxing Ritsu to lay on top of him instead. Ritsu complied, wiggling until he was comfortable draped across Koga’s torso. Leon moved with them, nosing underneath Ritsu’s hand after he’d assessed the situation and settling in to go back to sleep. Koga went right back to idly rubbing Ritsu’s back, turning his head to watch raindrops splatter against his window. 

Thunder clapped distantly and lightning flashed brightly. Koga’s fingers skated up to the nape of Ritsu’s neck, threading into the hair there and brushing it up and down. Ritsu murmured and hummed in response, noncommittal as usual, pressing lazy kisses along the ridge of his collar bone. His fingers curled up to scratch and rub the top of Leon’s head. Leon sniffed and licked his head in retaliation, making a happy grunting sound. A while passed them by. The storm passed over them, getting much closer and then further away. Ritsu’s stomach grumbled in lieu of a final thunderclap, and he got up to retrieve a can of juice, leaving Koga to keep his spot warm. The crack of a can tab and the running of the sink drifted through the open door, and he could only assume Ritsu was brushing his teeth. While he was gone, Koga shuffled to be at least partially upright, making space between his legs for Ritsu to recline. And recline he did, curling up in the frame of Koga’s body to share warmth, sipping on his can of juice.

Koga watched him sip, eyes pinched shut and shoulders sagged from sleepiness. When the can was drained, Ritsu crushed it and set it aside, licking the corner of his mouth to catch any juice that’d missed. When he turned back into Koga’s embrace, Koga kissed the corner he licked, then kissed his lips, tasting artificial grapes and minty toothpaste. Ritsu’s tongue tasted like his lips, sweet and so very much like anyone would expect Ritsu to taste like. Underneath his shirt, Koga splayed his fingers across Ritsu’s back, smiling against his mouth. Ritsu smiled back, shifting to get closer to him. Koga was so warm and so giving, and it made something lovely stir deep in Ritsu’s chest.

In an attempt to kiss him deeper, a sharp tooth caught Koga’s bottom lip, no doubt drawing a decent amount of blood. Ritsu’s tongue returned almost immediately, lapping enthusiastically against the cut. After licking at it, Ritsu’s lips closed around his lower lip, sucking gently. His fingers tightened slightly against Koga’s shoulder, a silent form of praise. He did his best to keep his nails to himself. When a sound that was a little too akin to a moan vibrated against Koga’s lips, he knew he had to put an end to it. 

“Alright,” Separating their mouths was difficult, especially when Ritsu was still sucking at his lip, “Your brother’s gonna fuckin’ eat me or somethin’ if I keep you any longer.” 

“Nah… He’ll just cry,” Ritsu said, muffled once again as he retreated to Koga’s neck, “He doesn’t know how good you taste. If he did, maybe he’d understand.” 

“Am I just a meal t’ you now?” Koga drummed his fingers against Ritsu’s head, ignoring the kisses he was receiving as his brain conjured a horrific picture of himself being a meal for he entire Sakuma family.

A sharp nip behind his ear jerked Koga’s thoughts away from the other Sakumas, drawing out something like a yip of surprise. Ritsu was clearly restless now, needy for attention and Koga was happy to provide, however he had a feeling the behavior wasn’t fueled by mere desire to show and receive affection.

“Mmm, I’m hungry.” Ritsu didn’t have the decency to stop licking and kissing the side of Koga’s jaw, eyelashes tickling the sensitive skin when he blinked.

“Gross.” Koga rolled his eyes, going back to playing with Ritsu’s hair, if he actually wanted to feed, he’d ask.

“Won’t you feed your poor, starving boyfriend?” Ritsu made sad eyes at him, and Koga took a deep breath before shaking his head.

“You ate last night.” The mental image of Ritsu right after eating, blood running down his chin and staining his lips with eyes half-lidded, made Koga’s heart rate pick up. That train of thought was one he didn’t need to have, so he ignored it, instead thinking about how comfortable it was to sleep next to him.

“You’re no fun, Doggie.” Tone turned teasing, Ritsu planted one final kiss to Koga’s pounding pulse. 

Ritsu then slid down to curl his arms around Koga’s midsection, cheek smushing against the front of his shoulder. The rain had slowed down, reduced to a _pitter-pattering_ against the glass of his window and rays of sunshine sneaking between the clouds. Ritsu’s fingers curled between Koga’s, colder than normal and squeezing gently. Leon snored beside them, paws twitching every now and again. Koga’s neighbors made some noise through the wall. A bird crowed and cried on a tree branch by the window. The sounds around them functioned as white noise, lulling the both of them into the state between sleeping and awake. 

“Hey,” Ritsu blinked up at Koga’s face, perhaps assuming he was already asleep, “I love you, Koga.” 

Koga could hear the smile in his voice and feel it on his shoulder. An “I love you, too, Ritchii” was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t want to embarass Ritsu. Settling for shifting their legs against each other and subtly squeezing his hand, Koga decided to stop focusing on staying awake. The last thing he felt before falling asleep was the tickle of Ritsu’s eyelashes fluttering shut against his collar bone.

**Author's Note:**

> as always hmu if there are any glaring mistakes its 3 am


End file.
